1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to an image sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensing devices capture images using photoreactive semiconductors. Image sensing devices may be divided into those using Charge Coupled Device (CCD) technology and those using Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Image sensing devices using CMOS technology are in wide use since it allows for an analog circuit and a digital control circuit to be realized on a single integrated circuit (IC).